The Antagonizing Antisapation
by Star Gazer6
Summary: Quatre Pov.... Quatre has something on his mind and he needs to share it with that special someone, but will he ever get the guts to ask her yet? Part Four in the Star Gazing Series.


The antagonizing anticipation  
  
I started out the diner window not looking for anything in particular. I could hear the sounds of my friends talking in the background.  
  
"I am so happy that you guys came with me."  
  
"Good now are you gonna finish that?"  
  
It was only what 4 years after I had woken up from my coma. Everything after that seemed to fall into place, after I woke up. One thing bothered me though, how were the rest doing and where did they go after we had split up.  
  
"Quatre you haven't touched a thing why don't you eat something?"  
  
The voice of my friend, well she was more than a friend all right, called out to me making me loose my train of thought.  
  
"I'm not that hungry anyways. I'll just take it with me."  
  
"Duo don't you touch it."  
  
The American smiled innocently and drew back his fork.  
  
"What I wasn't going to take any I swear."  
  
"Ya and I am the Queen of England."  
  
"Your majesty."  
  
Akina turned her head towards the window and did something of a double take.  
  
"Look it's Heero!"  
  
She said as she climbed across my lap to get a closer look out of the window. She nodded and turned to run out of the door. I watched as she ran up to the solitary solider and gave him a hug. To my surprise he hugged her back. They miss her I knew it. She came back in with my old friend.  
  
"Hey Yuy! What's up man? Have a seat!"  
  
"Hello Duo. I'm fine what are you doing here?"  
  
"We're just traveling. Following Akina's lead of course."  
  
"Do you know where the others are?" I asked picking up the chocolate shake.  
  
"I ran into Wufei and Nicole a few days ago actually. And they are engaged."  
  
"You're kidding me, Wufei found the one? That's great!"  
  
She'll be so happy when she finds out what I have in store for her. I thought not paying attention to the others.  
  
"So have you two done the same yet?"  
  
"Huh? No not yet.maybe."  
  
She gave a sigh and continued to talk changing the subject.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Six months had past and we had run into the two other pilots, Trowa and Wufei. We had met them in the same place around the same time. Come to think of it Heero was the only one who traveled alone. Anyways we had run into Nicole and Wufei as we were shopping.  
  
"Uncle, Akina, Duo! Over here!"  
  
All that I could see was a pair of hands waving in the air above the crowd. It happened to be my niece Nicole and she seemed to have not changed a bit.  
  
"It's so good to see you."  
  
She had hugged each of us before returning back to Wufei.  
  
"Nicole I heard the news Congratulations! Now I want to hear all about it."  
  
Their conversation drowned out as we started one of our own.  
  
"So Wu-man you finally did it."  
  
"Please don't call me that Duo and yes I did."  
  
He still had every ounce of dignity in him.  
  
"Congratulations Wufei. I am very happy for you. When's the wedding going to be held?"  
  
"We don't know yet I just asked her not only a month ago."  
  
"So is there going to be any little Wufei's running around soon?"  
  
"No we have decided that not until we have gotten settled."  
  
The girls came back over, Akina looking very happily at me. I though was fumbling around with something in my vest pocket. When do I give this to her? It can't be now it had to be perfect like she is. I had no clue what I was going to do all that I knew was what I wanted.  
  
"So how long do you plan to stay here?"  
  
"We're actually looking for an apartment."  
  
"That's great I hope that you have good luck in finding one."  
  
"Thanks Quatre."  
  
"Well we'll be going."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We walked off in different directions.  
  
"That was nice of him."  
  
I stayed silent until I saw a poster on a telephone pole that caught my eye.  
  
"Would you look at that Trowa's in town tomorrow."  
  
"Well we'll just have to go and see him now won't we?"  
  
"Of course we will but we'll have to tell everyone else they'll be wanting to see him too. Duo why don't you see if you can find Nicole and Wufei, While Akina and I find a payphone to reach Heero."  
  
"Ok be back in a flash."  
  
Duo took off running as Akina and I went to go find a payphone.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A cell phone rang as the quiet solider stood at the train station.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hi Quatre. What's up?"  
  
"Am I still in town? Ya why?"  
  
"I see. of course I'll be there. Alright see you then bye."  
  
***With Duo***  
  
"Where are they? They couldn't have gone far. I need to get a better look."  
  
Duo climbed on a telephone pole and scouted the area fro Wufei and Nicole.  
  
"There they are! Hey Wufei Wait up!"  
  
Wufei turned around and waited. Duo came up running soon.  
  
"Duo, back so soon? What happened did Quatre and Akina ditch you?" Nicole said with all sarcasm meant.  
  
"No I just came to tell you that Trowa's in town tomorrow and we're having like a small reunion type thingy at Trowa's performance. Boy will he be surprised t see us."  
  
"That's great we'll see you then Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Duo took off running again. Man do they make a weird couple. I would have never thought of those two together.  
  
Chapter4  
  
"They said that they would be here."  
  
"Just be patient they'll be here."  
  
"I hope so." we had seen car after car arrive but no one that stepped looked familiar.  
  
"Look its Heero, but who's he with?"  
  
"Hildie!"  
  
Duo ran for the two waving his arms around.  
  
"Hildie where did you come from?"  
  
"Heero found her when he was on his way over here. It's been an long time Duo."  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
They looked lonely at each other before Akina came over with me.  
  
"Hello I am Akina."  
  
"Hi, I'm Hildie."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Another car pulled up and Nicole, Wufei and Relena stepped out.  
  
"See told you that they would make it."  
  
"Hey look who's here."  
  
"Hello Hildie I want you to meet my fiancé Nicole."  
  
"Hello I'm Hildie. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. You a friend of Duo's?"  
  
"Yes very."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Wufei you never told me that you were engaged."  
  
Relena finally spoke up.  
  
"He didn't well now you know." Heero stepped forward and gave a solemn.  
  
"Hello Relena"  
  
"Hello Heero. Long time no see."  
  
"Been busy."  
  
"We have a few hours before the show starts why don't we go see what Trowa is up to?"  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
Our large group started to walk towards the large tent, but instead of going onto them like the other people were doing we walked around to the other side where we found a large band of wagons. I knocked on the door to one of them and Trowa opened it. A huge 'Hi' came from all of us as Trowa looked at all of us very surprised to see us all.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were all in the area and decided to come and see you."  
  
"All of you?"  
  
"Well no we had to pull a few strings to get all of us here but here we are."  
  
Trowa looked very happy and Catharine soon joined us.  
  
"So you and Wufei are getting married?"  
  
"Ya, I never expected him to ask."  
  
The five girls had been conversing over tea.  
  
"It was a big surprise to all of us. Quatre and I both are equally happy for them both."  
  
"How is Quatre doing? The last time that I heard of him he was in that coma."  
  
Akina's features saddened as she still blamed herself for that incident.  
  
"He's doing much better."  
  
Nicole changed the subject to take Akina's mind off the subject.  
  
***With the five guys***  
  
We had been sitting in Trowa's trailer just catching up with each other.  
  
"So Trowa you still single?"  
  
"Ya but I have no time to start a relationship."  
  
"That's too bad. Don't worry I'll find someone for ya."  
  
"I'm sure you will Duo. So Quatre did you ask her yet?"  
  
I had been looking out the window and hadn't been paying attention to what they had been talking about.  
  
"Quatre are you ok?"  
  
Heero who was trying to get my attention cut off my train of thought.  
  
"Ya I am fine. I'm sorry Trowa what did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you had asked her yet?"  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Asked what?"  
  
Wufei and Heero where the only one's who I haven't told.  
  
"I am going to ask Akina to marry me."  
  
I showed them the ring.  
  
"It couldn't happen to a more luckier guy."  
  
"I hope it turns out well."  
  
"I know it will."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The short stay turned into an even longer one. It almost had been a week since we had first remet with Trowa. But it wasn't that our week was boring it was just we had nothing to do since we had been traveling all the time. I still hadn't asked her but I knew that she could sence something was bugging me.  
  
"Quatre what's on your mind?"  
  
She would ask me sometimes as we sat under the stars or took a quiet walk.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Would be the only answer that I would give her. By the end of the week she had been determined to find out what it was.  
  
"Quatre what are you holding from me? And you know I won't stop till I find out what."  
  
I remember how I did they same thing to her five years ago.  
  
"Yes I know you won't. And you won't find out till I tell you."  
  
I gave her a quick hug and kiss and walked out of the room to leave her in a rush of her own thoughts.  
  
***One day later***  
  
"Ok I give up! There is No way that I am going to find out what it is."  
  
I just gave her a smile and went back to tuning my violin. Tonight. That's when you'll find out. We are both tired of waiting. She sat down next to me on the floor as I started to play. She had leaned her head on my knee and was humming to the tune. Her voice was so beautiful every sound that it made was like music. And the music would soon be with me for the rest of my life. I continued to play even though the humming had stopped. She had fallen asleep and, not wanting to move her, I just stayed there writing in my journal. I had kept one only on this journey; it held all my thoughts in side of it. I wrote:  
  
May 25th 201  
  
Today is that day that I ask her. Yes, I know that I have been saying that for a while now but this time I mean it. She is sleeping right now and yet I don't that that I have ever seen anything so beautiful I dare not wake her for I have too much to do. Wait she stirs I must leave with this for the next time that I write I will have a more joyful tune.  
  
  
  
-Quatre  
  
She raised her head as I shut the broken down book and set it on the table. She yawned and stretched before returning back into position. I reached out to her to come closer. She was safe in my arms once again and this time I wasn't letting go.  
  
"Quatre." Her voice was soft and her breath warm against my cheek. "Never let go."  
  
"Shhh. don't speak."  
  
I hushed her as she nuzzled down into my neck. I rested my head on top of her's and held her close not wanting to let go. She softly kissed my neck and made her way to my mouth where she stayed for a long drawn out kiss. She drew her head away from mine and started up into my eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful color I have ever seen. They were a sky blue with a tint if purple mixed in to make them a perfect cornflower blue. She leaned back into enlace again, shutting her eyes from my sight. They I too responded to the kiss and leaned into her laying her down on the couch that we had been sitting on.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The day turned quickly into night and the amount of time I had to ask her was running out. We had been on our night walk when I led her to a small pond with a bench. We took a seat and watched the smooth water show the reflection of the partly cloud covered moon. Ask her now before it's too late. My mind scolded me. I had been stalling all night but now the time was running out so I took a deep breath and knelt down beside her. She gave a look of surprise as I slipped a ring on her finger and asked her,  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
The End. 


End file.
